


We've Got a Knife in our Hearts and a Fork in the Road

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: ANXIETY SUCKS ASS, All the boys are in bands, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Competitive Harry, Eventual Smut, First Blow Job, First Date, First Time, First boyfriend, Fluff, Geeky George, Harry Has Issues, Jealousy, M/M, One of those fics where they hate each other at first then fall in luuuuurve, Too much hand holding, Virgin George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and George are rival dog walkers who end up seeing a lot more of each other then either would expect. </p><p>What may be friendly competition for George means a lot more to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

“I’m sorry, we just don’t need you anymore.” Mr McKenzie said with a shrug before slamming the door in Harry’s face. His shoulders dropped in defeat. This was the fourth time a customer of his said they didn’t need him. The first said that they started walking their dog themselves, the second said that their pooch was still sleeping, and the third just looked around guiltily and slowly started closing the door, like they were hoping Harry was an apparition that would suddenly disappear. There wasn’t much he could do about it except walk on to the next house, where hopefully he could collect two little bulldogs that were waiting for their morning walk. 

Harry had been dog walking since he was fourteen and his Mum’s friend offered to pay him to walk their excitable mutt. He did it twice a day, and soon saved up enough to buy himself an IPod. Once he had set his sights on a Nintendo DS, and realised that at the current rate of money-earning it would take him a few months, he made up little flyers and put them in the letterboxes of all the houses in his area. It took no time at all to build up a decent customer base, and it grew and grew. 

Since he finished school though, people seemed to be weary of him. It was the worst time for it, because he was trying to save up to go overseas for a few months before he started Uni the following year. His customers dropped off one by one, leaving him with only six people that still hired him, all of which were his very first customers. Harry wished he could give them some kind of loyal customer discount, but he just couldn’t afford it.

 

“You know, you could try to get more hours at the bakery.” His Mum suggested when he shared his problem with her. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Mum, I hate the bakery. The manager smells like moth balls even though she’s like thirty, it’s weird.”

“If you want to go travelling, that’s the kind of sacrifice you’re going to have to make.”

“Can’t you just find out from your friend why I’m getting fired?”

“Her name is Mandy, Harry, not ‘my friend’. And why don’t you ask her? You’re old enough to call her on your own and –“

“Fine, fine.” Harry interrupted her. She’d taken to giving him little pointless lectures that Harry really did not need to hear.

 

In the end, Mandy said it was because Harry wasn’t sweet anymore. He’d been cute and dimply all those years ago when he offered to walk their dogs, but now that he was older and tattooed they became distrusting. 

“They think it’s odd, that you’re an eighteen year old boy who walks dogs.” She explained.

“Well what do you think?”

“I think you’re still as sweet as the day I met you, and my dogs like you. You won’t be losing me as a customer anytime soon, I can assure you.” 

 

What Mandy failed to mention was that there was someone else that these old customers did trust to walk their dogs. Harry had spotted him while walking Mandy’s dogs. Well, he’d spotted the poodle of an ex-customer running along the sidewalk, leash blowing in the wind behind her with no one attached. Harry kneed on the cement and Demi the poodle came bounding into his arms. 

“Oh my god, thankyou so much!” a voice sounded from above him, and Harry looked up to find long thin legs wrapped in tight jeans. He stood up with Demi in his hands and took in the face of the boy who had let the little dog go. He could totally see why his ex-customers trusted him with their dogs. As Harry stared, a blush formed on the kid’s apple cheeks and he bit his lower lip. “C-can I have my dog back, please?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not your dog, its Mrs Klain’s dog.”

“Oh, do you know the Klaine’s?” he asked with a bright perfect smile. “I’m George, I walk their dog.” He added as he extended his hand. 

Harry put the end of the leash into it and put Demi back onto the ground. “I’m Harry, and I was their dog walker until about a week ago. Funny that.” And with a final glare, Harry strode off past the brunette boy with big brown doe eyes and swishy hair and milky skin. 

 

“Mystery solved.” Harry said as he stormed into his kitchen, smelling of dog and hatred. “They’ve found a new kid who’s cuter and younger and less threatening then me. In my experience, it’s the more innocent looking ones that you shouldn’t trust. Fuck them all.” 

“Language Harry!” his Mum said, turning from the sink. She was washing dishes while wearing rubber gloves.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “What’s going on with you?”

She blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been all maternal lately, it’s strange.”

“Well I’m your mother aren’t I?” she snapped.

“I guess.” Harry said slowly. Well, even slower then how he usually says things, which is pretty damn slow. Harry’s eyes lit up in recognition. “You’ve met a guy, haven’t you?”

Anne turned back to the sink and muttered something which sounded like a lie. 

“No, you totally have. This is what happens when you meet someone, you act like how you think a Mum acts.” Harry was getting excited now. He loved solving mysteries.

“Okay fine.” She snapped. “He manages the Deli and his name is Dom and he makes me laugh, okay?”

Harry laughed and nodded. “Yeah Mum, it’s fine. When will I get to meet him?”

“I’ve invited him and his son over for dinner Saturday night.”

“Awesome.” Harry grinned and hugged his Mum. “Can’t wait.”

 

That new dog walker was everywhere Harry looked. He seemed to take the same routes on the same days at the same times as Harry, and it was making the curly haired boy angry.

He could hear loud footsteps and the pitter-patter of tiny claws behind him, and Harry stopped and spun around. 

The other boy’s eyes widened impossibly and he squeaked “I’m sorry!”

Harry swallowed the angry words he was ready to let out and cocked his head. “What for?”

“They – the dogs – they like to follow you and I can’t hold all of them back.” The boy said quickly.

Harry grinned down at the five dogs sitting at his feet, the ones connected to leashes held by the kid, and looked back up to take in his skinny arms poking out of a Pokemon T-shirt. He definitely didn’t look strong enough to handle that many dogs, but Harry supposed he himself would have looked the same when he first started. Which made Harry wonder. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” He replied. 

“No fucking way!” Harry growled. 

“I am, honest!” George said with even wider eyes and an aggressive nod.

Harry made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a tut, and George jumped. “They respond to that, it makes them heel.” Harry explained before turning back around and pulling Mandy’s dog along, all by itself.

“Th-thankyou!” the boy yelled after him.

Harry turned and continued to walk backwards as he shouted back “Just stop fucking following me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry really shouldn’t have been surprised when he opened the door, expecting his Mum’s date, and was met by a grinning George.

“What the fuck do you want?” Harry growled, and felt a burst of triumph when the boy shied back.

“My dad’s just parking the car. He told me to carry this up.” He muttered under his breath as he shoved a bottle of wine into Harry’s hands. 

“Mum doesn’t like red wine.” Harry said, trying to stare George down but it was a bit hard when the boy was looking at his shoes. He stepped aside and let him in, watching the retreating figure struggle to work out where he was meant to go. Harry grinned as George grew more and more frazzled. Sadly, his Mum appeared from the kitchen and started making a big fuss over him.

“Well aren’t you sweet!” she cooed and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Mum, Dom is still parking the car so you don’t need to start the show just yet.”

“Harry Styles, don’t be so disrespectful! And don’t even think about rolling those eyes!” she warned, but Harry did anyway. He was nearly nineteen, he could do what he wanted.

It’s not really how he would have liked to meet his Mum’s date, mid eye roll, but sadly that’s how it worked out. The man laughed loud and grasped Harry’s hand, greeting him in a booming voice and charging past to kiss Harry’s Mum’s cheek.

“You’re looking as beautiful as ever Anne.” Dom said and his Mum blushed. As much as Harry wanted to run off into the street to get away from what would surely be a dramatic evening, he shut the front door and joined the group that had formed in the hallway. 

“So you’ve been introduced to my son I take it?” Dom asked, and Harry tried to keep the disdain out of his voice when he replied with a yes. 

“He’s the other dog walker.” George told his Dad.

“Well this should be interesting.” Dom said with a laugh, clutching his son and Harry’s shoulders. “Look at it this way boys, at least you have something in common.”

“Yeah.” George said with a small, non-convincing smile and a nod. “At least we have that.”

 

Harry was already sick of George and they hadn’t even started the meal yet. For his Mum, Harry tried to make small talk with the other boy while their parents were off flirting in the kitchen. He really wished he hadn’t bothered. 

Harry learnt George was from somewhere outside of Bristol and how his parents got divorced years ago and that now that he was out of school he wanted to see what living with his Dad would be like. Harry had told George that he himself was from here, and he didn’t know his Dad, and how he was planning on travelling before he went to Uni. Then they got to the good stuff; the things Harry actually cared about. 

George didn’t like sports, he was more interested in computers and art and reading and other boring shit. He was disappointed that there wasn’t any kind of art gallery or museum, apart from the small room in the town centre that had a little information about the town’s history. George _loved_ history. Harry wanted so bad to roll his eyes, but he was trying to be on his best behaviour. 

George wanted to be a graphic designer, and he was going to start study in the middle of the school year. He wanted to take a small break, because he earned it with his near perfect grades. Plus, he wanted to try clubbing because “I still haven’t done that, isn’t that sad?”. Harry had replied yes, but said it through his widest grin which George returned, albeit unsurely. 

By the time dinner was served, Harry knew a lot more about George then he ever wanted to. Despite how shy he seemed, he loved to talk. He came across pretentiously sweet and polite and kind, and it was really pissing Harry off. His Mum kept cooing over George and how bright and lovely he was. 

She’d said “Dom’s been telling me about how well you did in College.” And Dom would beam brightly and his Mum would join the beaming and that just left Harry, crossing his arms and glaring at them all for looking like such idiots. None of them had even mentioned Harry’s sporting achievements, or the fact that he was the Head of his House 

“So Harry, what do you want to study?” Dom asked, and it felt good to finally have some attention. 

“Not sure yet, maybe architecture? I’m concentrating on my band at the moment.” Harry explained, and Dom grinned. 

“George was the lead singer and guitarist in his band back home, and they had quite the fan base. What do you play?” The man asked, and Harry frowned. 

“I’m the lead singer of my band. We already have two guitarists and a base player so I just have to concentrate on singing. Plus I can be a better front-man with my hands free and stuff.” Harry replied, and fuck it if he was being defensive. Couldn’t he do just one thing without George one-upping him? 

“Yeah, that’s true. We’ll have to come check you out some time. Do you play much?” Dom asked, still grinning kindly but Harry was getting a bit sick of the questions. 

“No, there’s only like two decent bars in this town and they only really let pub rock bands play." 

“Well, maybe we can figure something out.” Dom offered hopefully, and Harry was back to liking him again. Just like that. 

“Alright, cool." 

“George’s band needs somewhere to play too after all.” 

 

Harry may have been quite a bit nastier when he and George were alone, washing up the dishes together at his Mum’s request.

“So how long have you been here for anyway?”

“Uh, a few weeks?” George mumbled and scrubbed furiously at a pot that Harry would have deemed clean.

“And you’re already walking half the dogs in this town, and you’re in a band.”

“Yeah. What are you accusing me of exactly?” George asked, glancing up at Harry from under his long eyelashes and ridiculous fringe.

“I just don’t understand how you’ve stolen most of my customers so quick is all.” Harry replied with a shrug.

“You can have them back if you like. I just offered to take my neighbour’s dog with me for my morning jog and it became a thing. I don’t need the work, I help Dad out at the Deli, so if you need the money you can take the job back. I just thought I was helping them out.”

“Ugh, stop being so fucking nice.” Harry spat, grabbing the pot out of George’s hands because he didn’t want to be there all night. “You can’t just give up like that. I’ll get my customers back fair and square.”

“You’re making this a competition aren’t you?” George sighed with a shake of his head. 

Harry grinned. “A competition I’m going to win.”


	3. Chapter 3

“He’s everywhere, I swear.” Harry groaned, peeking out of Louis’ garage window to watch George walk by with three massive dogs. He recognised them as the Hamblett and Cuthbert dogs. That should have been him straining against the leashes, not George.

“Who?” Louis asked, using Harry as leverage to see out of the window himself. He wasn’t very tall, and that window was unnecessarily high. “He’s cute.” 

“Yeah, in an annoying way.”

“We talking about the Shelley kid again?” Zayn asked as he strode in to band practice, one hand holding his guitar and the other holding a beer. “Liam said he’s pretty nice.”

“Nicely pretty more like.” Louis said with a grin. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“You do that and you’re out of the band.” Harry threatened. 

“Why?” Louis pouted, and Harry was extra annoyed by the fact that the band’s lead guitarist wouldn’t stop staring at the Shelley kid’s ass.

“Because he’s my new enemy.” Harry announced, and Zayn groaned.

“How many enemies do you need? You’ve already got Jaymi Hensley because he’s a better singer then you, and I’m pretty sure you declared Niall your enemy last week because he didn’t ask you to come out with us.”

“You’re still not over that?” Niall’s voice sounded from somewhere outside, and Louis pulled open the garage door to reveal the grinning Irishman. “You’re very petty, anyone ever tell you that?”

“No. Well maybe once.” Harry added under his breath. “And I am over that, just don’t do it again.”

“Yeah, yeah. So whose your new enemy?” Niall took a drink from the beer fridge and sat down behind his drum set.

“The Deli manager’s kid with the big pretty eyes and the cheeks.” Louis explained.

“Oh, Shelley? He’s cool, I like him.” Niall shrugged and Harry glared.

“Everyone likes him, that’s the problem.” Harry huffed and blew a stray bit of hair out of his eyes. “He’s in Jaymi’s band you know.” 

“Fuck, really?” Zayn asked with a crinkled up nose. “That changes things.”

Jaymi Hensley had always been Harry’s rival at school. While Harry got a position as Head of his House, Jaymi was the School Captain. He got all the leads in the school musicals, not that Harry went for the roles, and he always sung at town festivals and was on TV once for some singing contest. Plus, he went out with a guy Harry used to crush on and had just started a band with a few other guys from their school. Jaymi was the lead singer, Josh Cuthbert was the guitarist and JJ Hamblett was on drums. Harry had learnt that George joined the band as a guitarist and backing vocals from his Mum, who hadn’t really shut up about Dom and his son since their dinner party the week before. 

“Not really. I mean, Jaymi’s band hasn’t been getting any gigs either so they aren’t much of a threat to us.” Louis said, fiddling with his fringe before picking up his base guitar and taking a cigarette from Zayn. 

“Louis, you aren’t sleeping with George. And you shouldn’t smoke, it will ruin your voice and I can’t have shitty singers backing me up.” Harry demanded, snatching the cigarette from pursed lips.

Louis sighed and shook his head. “Fine, but I’ll be really pissed if you end up fucking him. When’s Liam getting here?”

“He’s got to work on an assignment for Uni or something.” Zayn explained with a small shrug. The boys gave each other pointed looks but none of them dared say anything in front of Zayn. Liam hadn’t made it to the last three band practices and they were all starting to doubt Liam’s commitment to the band. Except Zayn, of course, who had been best friends with Liam since preschool and always had his back. Harry supposed that was a good thing, to have someone who watched out for you no matter what. He wondered if he had someone like that. Louis was probably the closest Harry had to a best friend, but he couldn’t imagine relying on Louis for much other than sex advice. 

“So let’s try the new one.” Harry suggested, and Niall counted them in. 

 

Harry was walking Mandy and her neighbour’s dogs when he spotted Demi running along the pavement again. Harry immediately lent down to pick her up and jogged to the Klain’s house, poodle in his arms. Before he had event spotted George, he was rushing up the front steps and knocking on their door. 

As soon as Mrs Klaine had opened it, Harry was grinning wide and holding the dog like it was a peace offering. “Sorry to bother you, but I found Demi roaming the streets all by herself. She was very close to being hit by a car you know.”

“Demi was nearly killed!” the woman shrieked and hugged her dog to her chest. “George was meant to be walking her.”

“Oh, I’m afraid he mustn’t have had a tight grip on her. Or, if the rumours are true...” Harry trailed off and Mrs Klaine gave him a questioning look. “I’ve just heard that he sometimes lets the dogs run free in the park.” Harry lied, and he didn’t even feel guilty. Well, maybe a little, but he had learnt that was just one of the downsides to winning.

“He doesn’t, does he?” the woman gasped. “He looked like such a smart boy.” 

“I’m sure he is, Mrs Klaine. They must just be rumours. Surely he wouldn’t be stupid enough to let dogs run free so close to a main road.” He said, and contained his grin when the woman looked thoughtful. 

“Do you still have the time to walk Demi?” she asked. Harry nodded, face split by his triumphant grin.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the day, Harry had three people wanting him to walk their dogs again. He knew he could rely on Mrs. Klaine to spread the word; she was one of the town gossips after all. He’d been in a good mood all afternoon, until George came knocking at his door.

“You know, spreading lies to win isn’t really doing it ‘fair and square’.” George chastised, waving his index finger at Harry and pouting his lips. 

“I just suggested something that could have happened, and she chose to believe it.” Harry shrugged, but stood aside to let George in. He did feel a bit bad after all, but the other boy didn’t have to know that. Plus, he wanted to get a bit of information out of him. “So how are you finding the band?” he asked as he led George into the kitchen.

His face suddenly lit up into a grin. “Really great, they’re amazing musicians.” 

“Cool. You want a cuppa?”George nodded and Harry flicked the kettle on as he asked “You have any gigs lined up?”

“Nup, haven’t had any luck there.” 

“Neither.”

“Dad was going to call up some bars outside of town to see if we could play there. He was going to ask for your band too.” He added carefully, like Harry might get mad. 

“Seriously?” Harry asked with a grin. “That would be awesome. I’m a bit sick of playing in a garage.”

George flashed a blinding smile, revealing perfect teeth that Harry couldn’t really be bothered to hate right now. “Yeah, I get that. I heard you guys when I was in the area, you’re all fantastic!”

“Yeah, I know, right? But you guys have Jaymi.” 

“Yeah, but you’re a good singer too. Plus, I reckon you’re probably a more charismatic front-man that dances and stuff.”

“Nah, I don’t dance. But I’ve been practicing some hand gestures.” Harry was grinning achingly wide now, and he wasn’t even pissed off that George was beating him in a contest of who could grin the widest. It actually felt kind of nice to have caused the other boy to smile like that. “I’m sorry about the thing with Demi and Mrs. Klaine.” Harry admitted, and watched that perfect face drop. 

“It’s alright. I was mainly just upset because I was really worried about Demi all afternoon. I honestly thought I lost her.” George said to his hands that were balled up and resting against the marble bench top. 

Harry didn’t question himself when he reached out to place his hand over the fists reassuringly. “I didn’t really think of that, sorry.” George looked up at him and smiled sweetly and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Fuck, he didn’t notice what Louis was talking about before but he could definitely see it now. George’s eyes were stunning, and his cheeks were ridiculous and his hair looked stupidly soft. Harry was quick to pull his hand away and cleared his throat. “So how do you like your tea?”

“Umm, just a bit of milk and no sugar.” George said, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Harry move about. 

“Stop that, will you?” Harry snapped.

George frowned. “What am I doing?”

“You’re staring. I can feel it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was doing it.”

“You don’t have to apologise for everything.”

“Are we back to that then?” George huffed, taking a sip of the tea Harry had pushed into his hands. 

“Back to what?”

“You being annoyed at me because I’m me.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

George sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “You’re very open about things you don’t like about me, and you’ve made it very obvious that you don’t like me because of them.” 

Harry shrugged. “You’re too nice; it’s got to be an act.”

“It’s not an act.” George sighed again, and Harry felt like a little kid that just couldn’t understand what a grown up was telling him. “If you don’t want me to be nice to you, I won’t.” He added, tipping the rest of the tea down the sink and turning back to Harry. “It’s not like you deserve it anyway.”

Harry frowned, and George was out of the house before he could even think of something to say.

 

Harry was not happy when George came in to the bakery with an order for a ridiculous amount of bread rolls the next day. 

“We’re going to start selling sandwiches.” George explained, and Harry wondered why he was still being polite.

He groaned as he packed the bread into bags and called for his manager to help. She came out from the back room, and when she noticed George she fluttered her eyelashes and threw the boy her most winning smile. 

“You’re the barista at the Deli.” Caroline said, still smiling wide. “George, is it?”

The boy blushed uncomfortably, and Harry was intrigued. Surely he was used to attention from girls; he had to know how attractive he was, right? Plus he had the whole Bambi thing going for him, with his big eyes and giggles, and girls loved that. “Yes, I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” 

“Caroline, I’m the manager here.” She said with another flutter of her eyelashes, and Harry was worried the things were going to fall off. “What are we doing for you today?”

“Just getting breadrolls, I think Harry’s on top of it.” George replied with a small smile. Harry was partly pleased that George was experiencing discomfort, but also felt a little bad for the guy. He’d been at the receiving end of Caroline’s borderline-perverted flirtation, and it was not a fun place to be. The girl was beautiful, but she was missing a few bits that Harry found quite important. Like a dick. 

“Are you single George?” she asked, and Harry choked on air. Now this was just getting awkward for everybody.

“Uh, yes. But, I. Umm...” he sent Harry a pleading look, but Harry just shrugged. There wasn’t anything he could do, really. “I just got out of a long term relationship so I’m not really available.” He suddenly spat out, and Harry sighed. He told himself if was out of relief, but deep down he knew it was because he was disappointed. A part of him really wanted George to tell her that he wasn’t interested because he didn’t like girls in general. And that part worried him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was beginning to think he missed George being nice to him. It was awkward when George gave everyone around him big smiles and random compliments, but when it came to him George’s expression was blank and unreadable. He would have even preferred a bit of anger or snark instead of simply no feelings. Plus, he did that primary school thing where if Harry said something, George would act like he never heard it. 

Liam had scored them all invites to a Uni friend’s party. If Harry had known that it was JJ Hamblett’s party, he probably wouldn’t have gone. 

“Hey Harry!” JJ had cheerily greeted him at the door, pulling him into some weird man-hug. Harry liked JJ enough, they were in the same home room in school and chatted a few times, but wherever there was JJ there was Jaymi.

Harry saw his nemesis a lot sooner then he would have liked. Jaymi was chatting to Louis, Olly pinned to his side. Harry was planning on walking by like he hadn’t seen them but Louis repeatedly yelled his name and thrashed his arms about until Harry joined the small group. 

“Alright Harry?” Jaymi asked with a smile.

Harry allowed his eyes to roam up and down Jaymi before he replied, in that bitchy way he’d seen girls do. “Yeah, yourself?”

“Really good, yeah. Haven’t seen you about in a long time.” 

“Been busy working and that.” Harry replied, and it wasn’t even a lie. He’d got almost all of his dog-walking customers back, and Caroline was giving him extra shifts at the bakery. “And band practice.”

“Cool. That explains why George is suddenly freed up a bit.” Jaymi said, giving Harry a small, pinched up smile. “Means we get more time to practice though, which is good. He’s fantastic, so it’s not like he needs more practice. Does give us time to perfect ourselves though.”

Harry glared and Louis snorted and that was when George decided to pop up.

“Hey Louis.” He said with a grin, wrapping his arms around the smaller guy in a tight hug that had Louis giggling. Actually giggling. “And Olly and Jaymi.” He added, squeezing their shoulders. Harry got nothing. 

Jaymi grinned, looking back and forth between the two big haired brunettes. “How many beers is that now Georgey?”

“Just three. And its cider, I didn’t like the beer.” He said with a scrunched up nose.

“I don’t think anyone actually like the taste of beer, you’re just meant to drink it.” Harry said.

George just blinked at him.

“I like the taste of beer actually.” Jaymi said, and Louis and Olly nodded along. “I guess that’s just something the two of you have in common then.” He added with a grin, and snorted when the two boys turned to him with equal glares.

“I’m off to find Zayn.” Harry announced, and looked pointedly at Louis. His best mate shrugged and followed after him. “Since when do you talk to _them_?”

“Olly works at Tesco with me, plus I have a class with Jaymi and JJ at Uni.” 

“And you didn’t tell me why?”

“Because I didn’t think it was worth telling you. Fuck Harry, get a grip. Sometimes I question the existence of your dick. But then I see its right there on your head.” and after tapping Harry’s forehead, he doubled over in laughter.

“Fuck you.” Harry growled and stormed away to find Zayn.

 

His new best mate was sitting with Liam and a couple of girls on the couch in the lounge room. Ignoring Zayn’s glare, he sat down between them. 

“Well aren’t you going to introduce me?” Harry snapped, and the two girls eyed him warily.

“We went to your school.” the blonde said with raised eyebrows. “I’m Perrie, and this is Danielle.”

“You know, _Danielle_.” Liam added, like that was meant to mean something.

Zayn leant over and whispered into Harry’s ear. “Only _the_ Danielle that Liam had been lusting after all College.”

Harry nodded like he had a clue and settled back between them. It was squishy, but maybe the girls would leave soon and he could spread out a bit. “So Louis’ made the enemy list.”

Zayn huffed and Liam rolled his eyes. “What did he do now?”

“Being best mates with Jaymi. And calling me a dickhead.” Perrie laughed and Zayn shot her a look that had her stopping quickly. Not quick enough to stop Harry disliking her though. 

George fucking Shelley decided then to walk outside, looking noticeably more flushed and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

“What’s the matter with you?” Liam laughed. Harry really hated Liam’s need to be friends with absolutely everyone. Couldn’t he be happy with a few friends, like he was?

“I just got forced into a cupboard. With a _girl_.” He added, sounding positively scandalised. 

“What did she do then?” Zayn asked, grinning wide. 

“Just copped a good feel, really.” He said, scrunching his nose up adorably in that way he does. And that Harry actually kind of liked. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

“Was she ugly or something?” Harry snapped.

George’s eyes flicked to Harry and he tilted his head, as if he was trying to figure out if they’d met before. How very immature. “No, actually, she was lovely. I just don’t do random cupboard hook-ups, especially with girls.”

“You’re gay then?” Harry asked, knowing full well how hopeful he must have sounded when Liam and Zayn grinned at each other.

“Yes.” He said, sounding sure of himself but unable to hide the blush. 

“Alright. I swear half of this town is gay, so you’re in luck.” Harry said with a shrug, and George scrunched up his nose again. Which was probably why Harry added “Like me, I’m gay. A lot gay.”

George grinned for a second but then contorted his face into some kind of scowl. It didn’t look right on his face, not at all. “I bet you’re the type that does random cupboard hook-ups though. I’m going to go find Louis.”

Harry jumped up off the couch and followed George back inside before he could even question what the hell he was doing. “Louis’ the random hook-ups kind of gay though.”

“Louis’ gay too?” George asked, and that was not the response Harry was expecting.

“Yeah, but. You know, the slutty kind.”

“You shouldn’t talk about your friends that way.” George frowned and suddenly stopped. “Why are you following me? It’s a bit hard for me to stay away from you when you’re following me.”

“Why are you trying to stay away from me?”

“Because you told me to!” George almost shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and almost hitting a passer-by in the face. “Make up your mind, will you?”

“I’ve decided I don’t like you ignoring me, so I want to be friends.”

“I don’t think being friends with someone means the same to you as it means to me.” George said. 

“Well I’ll be nice to you now, and I won’t sabotage you’re dog walking business.” Harry begged. It felt wrong; Harry Styles did not beg.

“Fine, we’ll be civil.” George said with a small nod. 

“Good.” Harry said, nodding along with him. “Can we maybe find a cupboard now?” Harry added, and George laughed in a loud and tinkling kind of way. Thing was though, Harry wasn’t joking.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn’t really need George’s help, but he asked for it anyway. George, being the little do-gooder he is, happily obliged, which is how the two of them joined forces and started to walk the dogs together. Harry would get all of the money, obviously, but it meant George still got to spend time with the dogs and feel like he was helping people. He liked to remind Harry of that a lot, that he was helping him out too, when the curly haired lad would complain about things George did that pissed him off. 

Like when he told George off for humming a song that Harry didn’t know, the older boy gritted his teeth and reminded Harry that he didn’t have to be there at all. 

“Puh-lease.” Harry had said, rolling his eyes. “I’m giving you something to do, it’s not like this is a chore.”

“Actually, it is a chore; one that you’re reaping all the benefits from. So if I want to hum, I’m going to hum. You can either join me in my humming or shut the hell up.” George snapped. This snappy side of George wasn’t boding too well with Harry. It somehow made him a whole lot more attractive, and Harry didn’t think he could handle much more without jumping the other boy. 

Harry started to hum a different song over George, which made the other boy shake his head in annoyance, but he wasn’t able to hide the smile that was spreading over his face. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” George said, sounding pissed off but sending Harry a cute little smile.

“It’s because of my charming personality and winning smile.” Harry said, grinning wide so his dimples were in full force. No one could resist the dimples.

“Winning smile, maybe. But your personality is quite the opposite of charming.” George retorted with raised eyebrows, and laughed when Harry pushed him off the pathway. The dog George was walking took advantage of the distraction and yanked itself from his grip, sprinting away from the boys that just stared after the dog, completely dumbfounded. 

“Well shit.” Harry blinked. Then shoved the leashes into George’s hands and chased after it. It just had to be a bloody greyhound. 

When George finally caught up, Harry was lying on the grass in the middle of the park, Roxy’s head on his stomach. Harry blinked his eyes open when he felt the sun being blocked, grinning up at George who was hovering over him.

“You can run bloody fast.” George said, and Harry felt an embarrassing wave of heat from George’s awe-tinged voice. 

“Yeah.” Harry croaked, and George grinned back at him before flopping down on the grass beside Roxy. 

He scratched at her back, making all the other dogs around them start leaping about, desperate for attention. Harry was suddenly covered in little terriers and a German Shepherd puppy that wanted a turn at his fingers. 

“So do you like dogs, or is it just a job?” George asked, and Harry looked up to see the older boy watching him carefully.

“I love dogs. If it was just for money I’d have got more hours at the bakery instead. It’s a lot easier work, surprisingly.” 

“Yeah, dogs are awesome.” George said, then blushed at the simplicity of the statement. Harry laughed and pushed George over so that he was splayed on the grass. Roxy barked and jumped on top of him, making the boy laugh as he tried to push the massive dog off. 

“You know you giggle, right?” Harry said, loving the way George blushed redder.

“Sorry.” He muttered bashfully. 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about. I like it.” 

“Did you just give me a compliment?” George asked with exaggerated shock, putting his hand to his chest and everything. He’d pushed himself up and the boys were now eye level. 

“Not really. I can give you one though. If you ask for it.” Harry smirked.

“Don’t be ridiculous Styles.” George grinned and scrunched up his nose. “I don’t think it’s possible for you to compliment.”

Harry stuck out his bottom lip, making George giggle. “When you scrunch up your nose it’s really cute, and you have really pretty eyes.” George stopped laughing and blinked those aforementioned eyes ridiculously slow. “You’re whole face is just perfect, really.”

“Th-thanks, I guess.” George muttered with a blush.

Harry watched the older boy suck his bottom lip into his mouth and grinned. “I like your mouth too. I’d really like to touch it. But like, with my mouth.”

George looked away and started rubbing Roxy’s belly. “You don’t have to make fun of me.” 

“I’m not. See.” Harry put his hand under George’s chin and tugged his face so they were facing each other again, only inches apart. When Harry started leaning in, George pulled his head back and out of Harry’s grip. 

“We need to go take these dogs back.” George said as he stood, voice sounding dead and emotionless and not at all like George. 

“You alright?” Harry asked as he stood. 

George laughed, and it just sounded so wrong. George’s eyes were meant to dance as he giggled and snorted, but now he just looked cold. “I’m fine Harry. But you, I’m not so sure about.” 

 

“He’s just stopped talking to me.” Harry complained to Zayn during their next band practice.

“You like him, don’t you.” Louis said with a grin, but Harry ignored him. He couldn’t really remember what he was angry at Louis for anymore, but it was enough to know that he was meant to act annoyed. 

“What did you do?” Zayn asked, fiddling with his phone. 

“Nothing. Well, I might of done some heavy flirting and tried to kiss him, but those aren’t exactly bad things.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and Louis chimed in with “It’s a bad thing if he doesn’t want you to do that.”

Harry snorted. “He might now want _you_ to do that, but he’d definitely want me to.”

“So what did he say then, after you tried to kiss him?” Louis smirked and Harry glared. 

“He said, Oh boy I’m sure glad you aren’t Louis.” Harry snarled and Louis grinned. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Liam said, striding in like he hadn’t missed the last four band practices. 

“Oh, so glad you could grace us with your presence Liam.” Harry said bitterly. 

“Grow up Harry.” Zayn growled. 

“You grow up, Zayn.” Harry shot back, ignoring Louis’ snort and Zayn’s glare.

“Okay, what’s the problem?” Liam asked, pushing himself in between his friends that were currently in some kind of death-stare-standoff. 

“Harry’s pissed off because George doesn’t like him, and he’s taking it out on Louis and now you.” Niall explained helpfully from the back corner, where he was patiently waiting behind his drum kit. 

Liam sighed and grabbed Harry’s hand, tugging him into the house despite his protests. 

“That’s not even true.” Harry grumbled. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes and he hated that Liam always seemed to make that happen.

“What happened then?”

“George reckons there’s something wrong with me.” Harry huffed, unable to meet Liam’s deep, careful gaze. “I tried to kiss him and he walked away and said that I’m not okay.” 

Liam nodded, even though Harry probably made no sense. “You’re just going to have to show him that you are okay then, aren’t you?”

Harry blinked away the tears that were threatening to burst out before finally looking back at Liam. “Am I okay though?”

Liam shrugged. “You’re gonna have to figure that out yourself, mate.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry’s annoyance with Louis sort of just died off in the end. That’s what usually happened when Harry got into tiffs with people; both would just let things go and apologies were never dished out. More often than not it was because Harry was the one that should be apologising but people stopped expecting that from him a long time ago, so things were just forgotten but never really forgiven and it suited him just fine.

Plus, it was necessary for Harry to get over the thing with Louis because his birthday was coming up, which meant the yearly weekend trip to London dedicated to drinking and clubbing that Harry _had_ to go to. It wouldn’t be very fun if everyone was still pissed off at him for being ‘immature’ so he showed up to band practice one day with a hug for Louis and a grin for Zayn and Liam. The air in the room grew that much more comfortable and they were all good again. Just like that. 

“I’ve invited more people this year.” Louis muttered, seemingly to his guitar. 

“Yeah, like who?” Harry asked, overly cheery. 

“JJ, Josh, Jaymi and George.”

Harry felt everyone’s eyes on him, so he shrugged and plastered on a massive grin. “Well, the more the merrier.” He ignored Zayn’s snort and smiled when Liam slapped him on the back like he was proud. “I for one will be very merry if you put me in a room with George.” He added and Louis laughed. 

“Alright, fine. Only because I’m the best friend that ever was. And because I have no chance with him.” he added with pink tinged cheeks.

“Why is that?” Harry asked, at the same time that the rest of the boys tried to reassure Louis that he does so have a chance.

“Not worth fighting with you over is it? And plus I’ve got my eyes set on Josh now.”

“Isn’t he straight?” Harry asked, and Zayn glared at him. Well what did he do wrong now?

“We don’t know that for sure, do we?” Louis replied with a grin. “I’ve already got a master plan formed, just you wait.”

 

Louis’ plan wasn’t all that masterful actually. He’d just arranged rooms so that he was sharing a room with Josh that ‘accidently’ only had a queen sized bed in it. Jaymi was sharing with Olly and JJ, and Zayn, Niall and Liam were all sharing another room. That left Harry and George sharing the fourth room that annoyingly had two single beds in it. 

George didn’t look very happy at all when he was pushed into the room with Harry, but he was too polite to say something. Louis’ parents were paying for everything after all. 

“You didn’t plan this, did you?” George asked as he unpacked his small bag. 

“Course not.” Harry lied, jumping onto his bed and kicking his bag off. 

“So do you know what we’re doing tonight?” George’s voice still sounded stilted when he spoke to Harry, just as it had since the park incident.

“Getting pissed and going out.” Harry replied with a shrug.

George nodded and said “I still haven’t gone out drinking.”

“I’ll watch out for you, don’t worry.”

George sent Harry a small smile. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

George was right to be wary. It wasn’t like Harry poured drinks down his throat, but he hadn’t exactly told him to ease up like the rest of the boys had been doing during their drinking session in Louis' room. George had been told to drink the same amount as Liam, but instead was trying to keep up with Niall. When he started tripping over his feet and running into walls, Jaymi banned George from going anywhere near the fridge. Turns out George was a very competitive drunk though, so all Harry had to do was suggest a drinking game and George insisted he take part. What Harry didn’t know, though, was that George was playing with nothing more than soda water thanks to Jaymi. So George won and Harry lost and he didn’t even care. He just watched George dance about the room happily before falling over Harry’s legs and snuggling into his lap. 

“You’re very hard.” George said, poking Harry in the stomach.

“What?!” Jaymi asked, pulling George off him. 

“Not like that.” Harry laughed, pulling George back. 

“Shoo shoo away.” George said, pushing Jaymi away and cuddling Harry’s midsection. “He’s not so bad Jaymi. Come give him a snuggley pie and you’ll be all better.” 

Jaymi snorted at that. “I’ve got someone else for snuggle pies, but thanks.” 

Louis grimaced from where he was half on top of Josh. The boy was grinning, looking just as flushed as George. “I want a snuggle pie.” When Niall spread his arms out, Louis glared at him until he sat back down. “Josh, can I’ve a snuggle pie?” he asked, blinking his eyelashes until the other boy laughed and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Only because its your birthday.”

“Well it’s my birthday all weekend so I expect lots of snuggles.” 

“Fine by me.” Josh laughed. 

Harry didn’t pay any attention to this exchange, because he was too busy focusing on the George that was resting against his chest. 

“I don’t think this one will be able to make it out tonight.” Harry said, playing with George’s hair. It really was as soft as it looked. 

“No, no. Beddy byes for me.” George said with a nod. 

“Should I take him to bed then?” Harry asked, and felt rather then saw George nod against his chest. 

“I don’t think we’ll be making it out tonight either.” Louis said, squeezing Josh’s thigh. 

Josh laughed and pushed Louis’ hand away. “Speak for yourself mate. I’ve never been out in London so I’m making the most of it.”

Louis frowned. “Oh yeah, alright. You coming out Harry?”

He looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. “Do you mind if I don’t? I think I should put him to bed and just watch some TV or something tonight. Don’t think I should leave him alone, you know?”

Louis frowned back, more out of shock then anything else. The whole room of people looked pretty confused actually, blinking at Harry like they’d never seen him before.

“You’re asking me if I _mind_? Like, you’re giving me a say?” Louis asked slowly. 

“Well, yeah. It’s your birthday.” 

“Yeah, but that hasn’t stopped you _telling_ me what you’re – “ Louis got out before he was elbowed into silence by Liam. 

“I think it’s alright for Harry to stay back, don’t you? To look after George?” Liam asked carefully.

Louis watched Harry silently for a moment before grinning. “Yeah, that’s fine. But if you’re not going out then that means you do the coffee run in the morning.”

Zayn laughed. “Let's not push it.”

 

Harry was woken by an elbow to the gut. He groaned and blinked his eyes open and the first thing he saw was big wide brown eyes. 

“What happened last night? I don’t remember anything and we’re together in this bed and you’re naked and I’m just in my jimmy-jam pants.” George said at lightning speed. “Oh god I think I’m going to be sick.” He added before racing off to the bathroom and leaning over the toilet. 

Harry followed him in and patted at his back sleepily. “Nothing happened George. I was about to carry you in here but then you got a burst of energy and wanted to play hide and seek around the hotel. So I spent my night trying to find you but then came back to this room and you were watching cartoons in your pajamas. _Then_ you realised you were tired and demanded that I push our beds together, so I did that. And then you climbed into my side anyway and fell asleep on top of me.”

“Oh god, I am _so_ sorry.” George said earnestly, pushing himself up when he realised he wasn’t all that sick.

“I didn’t mind. You make a rather nice blanket.” Harry replied with a grin that George returned. 

“I’m just glad we didn’t, you know, _do it_.” He whispered conspiratorially. 

“Yeah? I wouldn’t have minded if we _did it_.” Harry whispered back. “But it seemed like sex was the last thing on your mind. You loved giving me ‘snuggle pies’ though.”

George laughed and threw a hand over his eyes, failing to hide his embarrassment. It was radiating from every inch of his body. “I’m such an idiot.” 

“No way, they were the best pies I ever had. And I work at a bakery, so you know I’ve had lots of pies.” 

“My god you’re embarrassing.” George giggled with a shake of his head. When he could finally look Harry in the eyes he asked carefully “How can you go from being so mean to so mushy and sweet? I don’t get you.” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t get me either sometimes.”

“You can understand why I’m wary of you then, yeah?” George looked down at his bare toes on the tiles, then wrapped his arms around himself like he just realised he was shirtless. “I know you’re selfish, and that’s not the problem, but it does make me think you’re just being nice to get what you want from me.”

Harry frowned, noticing the way George shivered and looked away when their eyes met. “What do you think I want from you?”

“My, umm. You want to have sex, so maybe my virginity?”

Well, fuck. “You're a virgin?!”


	8. Chapter 8

Harry banged at Louis’ door loudly until it was opened, and he pulled his friend into the hallway. 

“You have to de-virginise George for me.” 

Louis’ face scrunched up and he covered his eyes. “Harry, what the fuck?”

“George is a virgin. You know I can’t be someone’s first.” he replied, clutching at his chest because it felt like his heart was going to jump right out and punch Louis in the face. Shit, it really didn’t want to slow down. And it was getting harder for Harry to breathe, and he could feel every single bead of sweat on his forehead leak out of him. 

“Harry, calm down.” Louis said smoothly, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on Harry’s chest. When Harry could breathe again, Louis asked gently “When was the last time you had one of these?” 

“I dunno. Louis, George is a _virgin_.”

“I heard. I think we need Liam.” 

 

“Why can’t you be someone’s first Harry?” Liam asked when he had Harry seated, holding a cup of tea between his hands. Niall and Zayn watched from where they were still lying in bed, too hungover to do anything else. 

“Because I... everyone’s firsts are always bad. I can’t be remembered like that. I’ve got to be better, you know? The very best that someone’s had, ever. I can’t be the best _and_ the first.” 

“So, this just boils down to another competition?” Zayn snorted, hands resting under the pillow that was propping up his head. 

“Can you try to maybe understand him for one minute?” Louis snapped. “These things are actually what Harry gets upset about. A competition for you isn’t the same to him.” 

“That just sounds to me like a personality defect, not something we should all get worked up over.” 

“Zayn, stop.” Liam said sternly, and Zayn glared but didn’t say anything. Liam looked back to Harry. “Are you still on your medication?” 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. “I’ve been really good lately, you know? I haven’t had an attack for ages, even with all the changes lately.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Liam said carefully. “You handled the dog walking thing with George... umm, a bit poorly but you didn’t freak out, did you?”

“No, I just worked to get it back like I’ve been taught. You know, get proactive, don’t stress over it.”

“You’re still seeing Mrs. Morgan?”

“Alright, what am I missing?” Zayn said from the bed, ignoring the glares that he got from everyone in the room. “Mrs Morgan, the school counsellor?”

Harry nodded. “I haven’t seen her since school. I haven’t needed to.” 

“So what’s wrong?” Zayn asked, a little gentler. 

“He’s got an anxiety disorder. Why do you think this virgin stuff brought about a panic attack?” Liam asked, eyes never straying from Harry, ignoring Zayn’s muttering. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess mine was just not good. I just, I can’t have George remember me like that.” His heart started racing so he squeezed his eyes shut and started to breathe slowly. “I like George too much. I can’t be his first. I have to be the best.”

“So that’s why you all let Harry get away with shit, because he’s anxious?”

“Zayn, can you just shut up!” Niall said, finally pushing himself up onto the bed. “This is all new to me to, but don’t you think it explains a lot? Why Harry’s first reaction is to attack, why he’s irrational, why he does whatever he wants?”

“How does anxiety explain that?” Zayn asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“It doesn’t, I’m just an asshole.” Harry said and Liam patted his shoulder. 

“You just register things differently, that’s all. You’ve been taught not to worry so much about the opinions of others and focus on your needs and how to act without overanalysing. And when things upset you or make you uncomfortable in the slightest, you react a lot more than other people would to make the feeling go away.” Liam said, more for Zayn’s benefit then Harry’s. 

“Fuck, what’s George going to think? I just ran out of the room without saying anything after he told me. What am I going to say to him now? I can’t like him like I do because he’ll want us to be together and I can’t do that because he’s a _virgin_.” 

 

Harry felt like he was going to throw up, but he managed to get back into his room without doing it. 

George was sitting on the bed, watching Harry walk back through the door but not saying anything. He just seemed to be waiting. 

“I don’t want your virginity.” Harry said slowly and carefully. “I’m sometimes nice because I like you and good things just come out of my mouth without me having to think about it. It’s not because I want something from you, especially not now.” Harry breathed out slowly and sat down on his bed. At some point since Harry was gone, George had pushed them apart. 

George nodded, and Harry couldn’t get any kind of reading from him. With a sigh, George stood up. “Jaymi texted. They’re all going out for breakfast, I think we should go.” 

“Uh, alright.” 

 

Harry was finding it really hard to look away from George through breakfast. He was smiling and laughing with everyone else, and it was really starting to piss him off. He wanted to snap at George, or to make some kind of scene that would have everyone feeling just as uncomfortable as him, but he breathed slowly and deeply and tried to smile when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“So what did you all end up doing last night?” George asked. 

Louis grinned and Niall leapt into a story about the night before, how they weren’t let in anywhere because they were too drunk, so they ended up at a McDonald’s at 1am until they sobered up a bit. Then they finally got let into somewhere and were kicked out half an hour later because Niall started dancing on a bartop. 

“I’ve got the moves, you know, I thought everyone should see them.” Niall joked and George giggled sweetly. Harry hated that Niall made George laugh, but he was really trying to contain his immediate feelings because maybe Zayn was right. Maybe Harry was just a hassle to everyone, and they all just put up with him because he had a defect and felt sorry for him. Maybe if Harry tried, people wouldn’t need to feel wary of him, and George would like him back. Because maybe Harry could be someone’s first if he was also their only. And maybe Harry wanted to be George’s only.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis wasn’t having much luck with getting into Josh’s pants. Harry only knew this because he spent all day with his best mate in an attempt to avoid George. When Louis said he wanted to visit the Tower of London, Harry jumped at the chance (even though he’d done the tour at least eight times in his life).

“JJ came into our room last night because Jaymi and Olly wanted _alone time_. And he wants to stay in our room again tonight.” Louis said with a pout as they joined the line to see the Crown Jewels. “I can’t really say that I want some alone time with Josh can I?”

“Yeah, that’d be too obvious.” Harry chimed in. “Maybe you could see if he’ll sleep in with Niall. They get along pretty well, and he has a double bed all to himself.”

Louis stopped and eyed Harry suspiciously. “That’s actually a pretty good idea.”

“I have them sometimes you know.” Harry grinned. 

“Yeah, I know. They’re just usually of a more manipulative nature.” Louis said, still looking at Harry like he wasn’t really sure it _was_ Harry. Like the curly hair was a wig and the green eyes were contacts.

Harry bit back the defensive retort he instinctively wanted to make and instead nodded silently. His ideas were for evil more often than good, so Louis had a point. He didn’t really need to say it, but Harry has probably said a lot worse to Louis. Scrap that; he definitely has said a lot worse.

“So how’re you feeling?” Louis asked, eyes finally straying to look at the jewels in their cases. It was Harry’s least favourite part of the tour, but it _was_ Louis’ birthday. 

“Alright.” Harry shrugged, and Louis nudged him in the ribs as an attempt at encouragement. “I’m just trying not to think about the George thing.”

“You don’t honestly want me to screw George first, do you?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from having a stupid outburst. “No.” he managed to mutter through his pursed lips. 

Louis grinned. “I would never do that anyway mate. Plus, George does get a say in the matter.” 

Harry forced his lips to curve upwards into some semblance of a smile. “Yep.”

“You still don’t want to fuck him, or was that just the anxiety talking?”

Harry shrugged. “I still want to fuck him, I just can’t.”

Louis chewed his bottom lip in thought for a moment, seemingly pondering the fashion of 19th century British royals because he was staring at a giant ass cape for a very long time. “So you want someone else to fuck him then?”

Harry saw red and chewed at his tongue until it bled before he could reply. Even then, he wasn’t particularly polite. “Fuck no. I’ll have the head of anyone who fucks him.”

“We need to get out of here. The Tower is clearly making you feel a bit Medieval.” Louis joked. 

“Fuck yes, let’s go.”

 

Harry forgot about his reasoning behind going to the Tower with Louis when they got back to the hotel and Josh, JJ and George were all playing cards in Louis’ room. Real partyers, clearly.

“It’s at least strip poker or a drinking game or something right?” Louis asked with exaggerated astonishment. 

“If this was strip poker, George would most definitely be nude by now.” Josh joked, and Harry choked on air and excused himself. 

“Wait, I’ll come with!” George yelled after him. 

Harry started to power-walk, but George’s bounding was clearly a much faster mode of transportation. 

“How was the sight-seeing?” George asked politely, and Harry shrugged. He really didn’t want to cope with George and his bloody cuteness right now. “I’ve been there so many times, I love it. I wish I’d known you guys were going, I would have come. I love that history stuff. It’s why I love coming to London so much. Want to go to the museum with me tomorrow? It’s amazing. The Ancient Egypt part is my favourite, and the Roman stuff too.” It was like George didn’t even realise Harry wasn’t listening. Well, he was, but he was trying really hard to look like he wasn’t. Even when they were in their room and Harry walked into the bathroom, George just spoke at him through the closed door. That kid really fucking loved history.

When Harry came out of the bathroom and George was still blabbering on, Harry put up a hand and George stopped. For about a second, before he said “I’m not going to stop until you say you’ll come with me.”

“I’ll go to the museum with you tomorrow. There, I said it. Doesn’t mean I’ll do it.” Harry said, throwing himself on his bed and pulling out his phone to play Candy Crush. 

“Nah, you’ll come.” George said with a grin.

 

Harry really, _really_ should have made a better attempt at protecting the alcohol from George, because that boy was drinking it in crazy amounts and he was a handsy drunk. Not even in a sexual way, he just really loved cuddles and having at least some part of Harry’s body on him at all times. Even when they went out to a club, and girls and boys alike were throwing themselves at him, George didn’t untangle his arms from Harry’s waist. Harry was finding it really hard to be angry with George like that, wrapped around him like a monkey. 

“I need to go to the toilet.” George whined in Harry’s ear, making the curly haired boy laugh embarrassingly loud. 

“Well go, it’s just over there.” 

“I need you to come with me though.” He whined again.

“I’ll be right here. You scared of going alone or something?”

George stuck out his bottom lip and frowned. It was a very hilarious expression. “No, I can go by myself.” He announced, and released Harry to storm over to the toilets. 

If Harry hadn’t been waiting so impatiently he wouldn’t have noticed how long George was gone for. It had been at least fifteen minutes, and Harry was getting worried. He checked the bathroom and couldn’t find George, then found Josh and JJ. They pointed at the dance floor with grins on their faces, and Harry followed their fingers to see George pressed tight against a man at least ten years older than him, leaning against the guy’s chest as fingers carded through his hair. 

Harry’s fists clenched and his teeth grinded together, and Josh put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Just leave it.” He heard someone say, and he nodded slowly until the hand was removed. As he was watching, he saw Louis push his way out of the sweaty crowd. He was grinning wide, hair mussed and face bright red. His eyes landed on George and the old guy and he approached them, tapping the man on the shoulder and whispering something into his ear. The man looked over at Harry, then pulled away from George to grab Louis instead. They started dancing like they were starring in a porn video, and George backed away from them slowly. 

George smiled wide when he saw Harry, and he started skipping over to him and his friends. When he was by their side, Harry lifted George’s arms up and placed them in their rightful place around his waist. 

“I got my first ever dance!” George told Josh excitedly. 

Harry frowned, because he would have liked to be George’s first dance. “I think I’m ready to head home now. Louis looks pretty cosy with that guy, so I think it’s safe to say he’s had a good night out.”

“I’m going to be sexiled, aren’t I?” Josh asked with a pout. “Don’t be surprised if I come knocking on your door tonight then.” 

“Nope, you’re not allowed. It’s just me and Harry’s room and you won’t fit.” George said, poking out his tongue and giggling when Josh did it back.

 

George was brushing his teeth in the bathroom at the same time as commanding Harry to push the beds together.

“Is that really honestly what you want? I don’t want to be punched in the stomach again in the morning.” Harry asked, sounding like he was joking but really he wasn’t. He could swear George left a bruise. 

George spat out his toothpaste and came back into the room, hands on his hips and looking pissed off. The effect was ruined by the white toothpaste moustache he was wearing. “Just push them together Harry.” He demanded, then wiped his mouth with his jimmy jams’ sleeve. “I want me some yummy cuddle pies.” He added with a grin before jumping onto the bed and bouncing right off again, crashing down onto the floor. 

Both boys were struggling to breathe from laughter by the time they got into the bed together, George taking his place around Harry’s waist, trying to muffle his laughs with Harry’s chest. 

“I think I like this.” George said, looking up at Harry through his ridiculously long and pretty eyelashes. 

“Me too.”

“Do you want more though?”

“No.” Harry replied quickly, shaking his head. 

George frowned. “Why not?” he asked before pushing himself up to watch Harry’s face. “Don’t you like me anymore?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“But like, not as a friend? Like you still want to kiss me in the cupboard?” George pouted. Why did he have to be so fucking precious with his Bambi eyes and fluffy, messed up bed hair?

“Yeah.” Harry croaked. 

“Alright.” George said cheerily, laying back down on Harry’s chest, relaxing into the rise and fall of Harry’s breathing and listening carefully to the soft beating of his heart; the heart that he was now very much a part of. And damn it, Harry was screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's devirginating is revealed. I tried to avoid any consent issues but Harry is fifteen and the other guy is at least 18 soooo if that offends then sorry!! You can probably skip paragraphs 2-4 and still follow the story fine :)

The museum was a lot more interesting then how Harry remembered it from when he went years ago. It had been with his Mum, when they had gone to London for his Auntie’s wedding and spent a week there together. They had visited all the sites in the first three days, and spent the rest of the week lounging about the hotel or going shopping. The few nights before the wedding, his Mum did bridesmaid things with her sister while Harry stayed in the hotel alone. He was fifteen, more than old enough to be left alone, and his Mum trusted him. She might have thought differently if she’d noticed her son getting a much older boy’s number at one of the stores they’d been to early in the week. 

Harry had been texting the guy for a few days, and when his Mum finally left him alone he invited him to the hotel. Harry really liked him. He was fit and cool and Harry just felt honoured to have his attention. They watched TV and ordered room service and listened to music, and then started making out on the couch. Harry had kissed a few boys from school, but kissing this guy was nothing like that. Those boys had been nervous and apprehensive, and this man was plundering his mouth in a way that made Harry feel hot and nervous himself. Harry felt the slight ache at the back of his skull and the butterflies-on-speed flying about in his stomach that was all too familiar. He felt it way too much, always having to remind himself that these feelings were because of his anxiety condition, that his fight-or-flight mechanism was too sensitive and alert and he wasn’t in any danger at all. So he ignored the nerves and let the man drop him onto his bed and take off his clothes and rolled over when he was told. He never imagined that this was how he would lose his virginity, but he kept telling himself that this would be better. He was about to have sex with a fit older guy, who was in University no less, and none of the other guys in his year had had sex with a guy yet. He would finally get to beat Jaymi at something, and it would be amazing and a one night stand like what happened in the movies, and he would be good at sex and this man would tell him so. 

But the guy didn’t. He had whispered dirtily into Harry’s ear, about how hot he looked and how it was going to feel so good. It didn’t feel good, Harry didn’t even come. It just ached slightly and Harry wished the guy would finish off and get out of him because the sick feeling wouldn’t go away. His spine tingled uncomfortably, and his neck just kept aching, and every one of Harry’s thoughts were dedicated to calming himself down and stopping himself throwing up. 

Afterwards, Harry rolled onto his back and the guy noticed his soft, pre-comed cock and frowned. And then said “Well, you weren’t exactly good yourself” and got out of bed and dressed and left. And Harry just coiled in on himself like he had been punched in the gut and let the nausea roll over him because Harry couldn’t have been bad. Harry was _never_ bad.

 

Harry only told Louis when his best friend suggested they sleep together, “just to get it over with.” They were sixteen and Louis was obsessed with losing his virginity and Harry insisted _no_. 

“I’ve already done it. It was alright.” Harry had shrugged and Louis had pouted and got a bit teary because they used to share everything and Louis wanted them to share losing their virginities together too. Because Louis thought he was in love with Harry that year, and maybe he had expected Harry to sleep with him and fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after. But Harry got weird and refused to talk about it, and when Louis asked if they could do it anyway Harry said he didn’t want to. So Louis hated Harry for a little while and fell out of love with him quick enough because rejection always stung deep. Then Louis lost it to a boy in their year and told Harry that it was just okay, and they were best friends again. Just like that.

 

“If I had to pick a favourite, this would be it.” George announced, looking at a big bit of stone that Harry could not find the beauty in. At least when compared to George’s face at that moment, with his eyes that swear-to-God sparkled and a little smile that spoke of a contentment and sureness that Harry would never feel. 

“The Rosetta stone is your favourite, seriously?” 

George looked to Harry and flashed him a grin before nodding vigorously.

“The Egypt bit was a million times better.” Harry said with raised eyebrows, trying to find what George could possibly like about this lump of rock. 

“I should have known you’d have a thing for dead people wrapped in bandages.” George joked, and Harry smirked.

“I can honestly say that I haven’t been called a necrophiliac before, so you get a point for creativity. A part from that, worst insult ever.”

George covered his face to hide his blush and Harry reached out to tug it back down. He quite liked it when George’s face turned pink and a smile wider then all the rest spread over his face. They shared one of those awkward moments where they looked at each other for too long but didn’t want to be the first to look away. George gave in, of course. 

 

“So how was your date then?” Louis asked when the two messy haired brunettes got back to the hotel.

“Harry doesn’t like the Rosetta Stone.” George said as if Harry had killed his cat. Harry didn’t mind because George hadn’t denied that it was a date.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, just that it wasn’t all that good.”

Louis grinned and looked between them as Josh laughed. The rest of the boys were off packing their stuff up in their rooms, so it was only the four of them together.

“So where did you sleep last night?” Harry asked, turning to Josh with a grin. “You end up getting sexiled?” he added with a nod to Louis, who was blushing so hard Harry could feel the heat a metre away. 

Josh grinned and pinched Louis cheek. “Nup, because this one didn’t come home last night. I ended up sharing the bed with JJ, who kicks out in his sleep by the way.”

“You do realise you’re a sleep-screamer?” Louis accused, but everyone ignored it.

Harry grinned. “Where did you stay last night then?”

“That guy I was dancing with when you left invited me back to his place. Turns out he’s a pretty famous Radio DJ.” Louis replied, sounding proud but looking incredibly sheepish. Harry would have to find out more about what was causing that expression when they got home. He _would_ ask on the train, but George already asked Harry if they could sit together and maybe Harry was hoping that George would be so worn out from the day that he would fall asleep on his shoulder. And then Harry would fall asleep on George’s soft hair and that would be the only kind of sleeping together that they would do. Maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was ashamed to admit it, but Jaymi was really starting to grow on him. It could have been because the guy was actually really funny in a bitchy sort of way, but that was also the exact same reason that Harry had hated him since he was thirteen. Jaymi had always been the type to make little digs at people, just most of them were too dumb to notice. Harry had always noticed though. He noticed the little smirk that always came with Jaymi’s words, and the way he would always say ‘that’s… interesting’ like it wasn’t. And when Harry got up in front of the class to do a speech for the first time in High School, Jaymi laughed loud and yelled “Speak louder Curly Sue” which made everyone else laugh. And Harry blushed and felt nauseous and the back of his skull prickled, so he ran out of the room in tears to throw up in a bin. The teacher had sent Jaymi out to apologise, and Jaymi came out but didn’t say anything. He just watched Harry wipe his mouth and patted him on the shoulder and went back into the classroom.

More likely, though, it was because Jaymi finally decided to apologise. Harry hadn’t expected it at all. He’d just been at home, drinking tea and watching trashy TV, when he heard a knock on the door. Then he heard the door open and someone walk in, and he was ready to throw his scalding mug at the intruder because it couldn’t have been his Mum, when Jaymi popped his head around the corner.

“Nice place.” He’d said, and Harry just furrowed his brow because this was just plain weird. “So what are you watching?” he then asked, and strode in to sit on the couch, ignoring Harry’s stance and startled expression. Harry blinked a few times and sat back down, still eyeing Jaymi warily. 

He cleared his throat. “Just Deal or No Deal reruns.” 

Jaymi grinned. “What’s the bet she gets greedy, like everyone bloody does. It’s like none have them have seen the show before.”

Harry gave a small smile and dropped it almost immediately. “Why are you in my house?”

Jaymi frowned, like it was an odd question. Like he always came over to watch game shows. Then he looked uncomfortable, which was a surprise. Jaymi always looked confident and sure of himself, which just made him all the more intimidating. Now, he was pulling at a loose thread at the hem of his shirt and looking down at his shoes. “I’ve just been thinking about that time in Grade 8, when we you did that speech?” He looked up at Harry, as if waiting for a response. Harry just stayed silent. How was he meant to respond to that? _Oh, the time you laughed at me and gave me a nickname which stuck for a good six months?_

“Like, Zayn told me that you freak out sometimes. Because you get scared? It made me feel bad because I gave you a hard time and you really didn’t deserve it. I’ve never thought of myself as a bully, you know? Like, I don’t pick on weaker kids and I guess I just always thought you were a bit arrogant and cool so I didn’t feel bad until now.”

“I’m not weak.” Harry muttered, even if he was.

“I know, sorry.” Jaymi said, quick and apologetic. “I’m just… trying to apologise. I never meant to fuck you up.”

Well, this probably had to be the worst apology ever. “You didn’t fuck me up. It’s more about brain chemistry and shit, but you certainly didn’t help. All you did was make me hate you.”

“So I didn’t, like, give it to you? An anxiety disorder, I mean?”

“Condition.” Harry muttered, because he hated that word, _disorder_. It just seemed to act as a reminder that he wasn’t like everyone else, that there was something wrong with him. “And no, you didn’t give it to me.” 

Jaymi nodded, then suddenly flashed a grin. “What did I tell you? She got greedy. This one will be going home with nothing more than 500 pounds.” And Harry grinned back because Jaymi’s smile was rare and contagious. “I got something to ask you, too.” 

Harry’s stomach immediately clenched up, caused by the unknown, but he nodded. 

“What’s happening with you and George? Like, it’s obvious you fancy him and he fancies you but you aren’t doing anything about it.”

Harry probably should have expected that. “I don’t know.” 

“Zayn told me about the virgin thing.” Jaymi said, and Harry swore at that moment he was going to kill Zayn. There _was_ a free spot on his enemy list. “You realise that you could go on dates and stuff, yeah? Just warm yourself up to the idea of it. Me and Olly didn’t have sex right off the bat.” He added, and Harry had never ever thought that he would be talking with Jaymi about his sex life. 

“I…” Harry stuttered and breathed in deep, seriously unable to comprehend who he was about to say this to. “I just don’t want to ruin it for him. He’s waited this long, so losing it would have to mean something to him. I never cared about losing mine, and when it happened it was shit. It’d be a million times worse to be the one to take someone’s who actually cared about it.”

“What do you think you’re taking from him, exactly? I always thought of it as giving someone something. You’re giving him an experience, and a chance to be close to someone, and ultimately you’re giving him you. Isn’t that what you want, to give?”

Harry shrugged and sighed. “I’ll be taking away a chance at a better first time with someone else. I’ll be taking his expectations and stomping on them if I fuck up. I can’t have that pressure.”

“What you’re really taking from him is his chance to decide. What if he wants it to be with you?” 

Harry huffed a laugh. “You a psychologist or something, mate?” And Jaymi grinned but didn’t say anything. Harry couldn’t really say anything either, because he couldn’t really rebuke him. This guy had an argument to everything, and he was really convincing, and Harry was starting to worry that if he said anything more than Jaymi would take away every reason why Harry _shouldn’t_ and give him a million why he should.


	12. Chapter 12

“Umm, Harry?” George asked, staring at his entwined fingers that were resting in his lap. They were sitting on the fountain halfway between the bakery and the deli, where they met up every lunch break. Harry would bring some sort of savoury bun and sweet pastry, and George would bring the coffee. 

“Yeah?” Harry said through a mouthful of spinach and cheese roll. 

“Are we…” George paused and breathed in deep. “Are we a thing?”

Harry blinked. “A thing?”

George looked up at him for a moment and let his eyes drift downwards again. “Are we dating? It feels both like we are _and_ we aren’t. I just need to know.”

“Is that what you want?” Harry asked slowly. 

“Umm, if it’s what you want? I like you but I really don’t know what you think of me. Like I see you watching me and you tried to kiss me at the park and you haven’t done anything since. I was just scared, you know? So if you’ve been thinking that I’m not interested in you because of that then I really, _really_ want you to try to kiss me again and I won’t run away this time.”

Harry grinned, quite impressed by how fast George just got those words out. “You promise?”

George’s eyed widened momentarily and he nodded hard, shaking his hair into his face so he had to push it out of the way again. “Does that mean you’re going to kiss me?” 

“Not right now.” Harry replied, shoving the rest of the roll in his mouth. “I taste all garlicy and you must have old coffee breath.”

“Hey!”

“It’ll be a surprise, alright? When you least expect it I’ll snog you senseless.” 

George nodded, and Harry wondered why the boy did that when it just made his hair get in his eyes. It made him smile though. 

“So we are dating then?” George asked, this time actually looking in Harry’s vicinity. 

Harry tried to swallow the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

“We’re kind of already dating, you know? Like these lunches could count as dates. And the dog walking is sort of romantic. It won’t have to change from that. Just, we’ll get to kiss and stuff too.” George’s words tumbled out in a rush before Harry could say something. 

Harry cleared his throat. “What do you mean, stuff?”

George blushed. “Umm, I don’t know? Maybe we can go to the movies sometimes? Or have dinner without our parents?”

“Right.” Harry nodded. “And we’d be boyfriends?”

George rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. “Yeah, I’d like to.” 

Harry watched George for a moment, taking in how the boy desperately waited for his answer. Jaymi was right, George did really fancy him. And Harry himself really wanted to do all the things that George had suggested, like dates and kissing, but that’s not where it would stop. There’d always be more. 

As if sensing Harry’s hesitancy, George added “Umm, other stuff that’s not kissing too. Like, I’m not a prude. We can do other things. More things. Just, not right away.”

Harry shook his head and George winced. “Kissing and hand holding and going to the movies is really enough for me George. I think that’s what I need for us.” George frowned and it was Harry’s turn to blush. “I don’t, uh... believe it or not but I don’t want to do more than that with you.” 

George’s frown didn’t ease up. He even looked a little sadder, eyes seeming to moisten and lips turning down at the corners. He nodded though, and stood up. “I better get back to work.” And strode off before Harry could ask what just happened. What did he do wrong?

 

“Well you majorly fucked up.” Louis told him at band practice, after Harry had told everyone the conversation he’d shared with George.

Harry frowned and Niall snorted before saying “Harry, you basically just told him you didn’t want to sleep with him. Not that you don’t want to _yet_ or that you can’t because you’re scared shitless, but because you _don’t want to_. Now he’s probably crying into his pillow, wondering what’s wrong with him.”

Harry blinked. “He wouldn’t really think that, would he?” 

Liam grimaced. “Sounds like it if he walked off from you like that. He outright told you that he likes you and wants to be your boyfriend, and you pretty much said ‘yeah, as long as we don’t fuck’. He’s got to think that you’re not attracted to him or something.”

“Oh, fuck.” 

 

Dom had called up that night and cancelled their dinner, saying that George wasn’t feeling well. Harry had planned on righting his wrongs that evening, though decided that if George wasn’t coming to him, he’d have to go to George. 

Dom didn’t look at all surprised when he opened his door to find Harry standing there. Instead he just gave him a nod and pointed to the lounge room. George was lying on the couch with a fluffy blanket over him, watching some cooking show. Harry lifted up George’s legs and nestled himself under them, ignoring the way George was looking at him with complete shock.

“I didn’t mean it how it sounded.” Harry said, patting the legs that were in his lap because he didn’t really know what else to do with his hands. George shuffled to sit up, keeping his legs over Harry and holding himself up with his elbows. He didn’t seem to want to say anything, so Harry breathed in. “I didn’t realise how it would have sounded. I really like you George, I didn’t tell you that and I should have. I think you’re really beautiful; too beautiful for me, really.” George opened his mouth to say something but Harry continued. “You’re a lot nicer then what I deserve. I’ve been shit to you and I just worry that if I have you, I’ll do so much worse.”

There was a moment of silence before George replied. “You don’t want to hurt me then?” Harry nodded and George frowned. “I don’t think you could do anything worse than say no to me about this. I’m not a little kid, and I know you think that I’m sweet and fragile because that’s how I act but I’m not. I want you to have me, and I want to have you too, even when you’re a selfish brat. So, how about you stop overthinking things and we’ll go out to dinner? It’s just dating Harry, bloody hell.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's something!!
> 
> And you can all thank Alana for being such a cutie and encouraging me to start this back up!! 
> 
> xoxoxoxo

Going to the movies for a date was really fucking weird. Harry had only ever been with groups of people before, and sometimes just him and his Mum, so it just felt really strange to be sitting next to George watching a screen on which people were shooting at each other, especially if this was supposed to be romantic. 

He wasn’t really sure what they were supposed to be doing right now, apart from watching the movie. Like, they couldn’t talk because it would piss other people off. And George’s arm was taking up the armrest between them so Harry thought maybe they were meant to hold hands or something. So he squeezed his arm next to George’s on the arm rest but just before Harry could take his hand, George muttered “Sorry” and pulled his arm away.

Harry could only sit and watch George watch the movie. He knew he wouldn’t be good at this, at dating. He didn’t know how to. He couldn’t even work out how to hold his date’s hand for fuck’s sake.

But just before he could panic, he felt George’s hand fit against his. He looked over to George, who was still watching the movie but now with the smallest smile on his face. And Harry relaxed back into his chair to watch the movie because maybe that was just what he was meant to do. 

 

“I was waiting for you to kiss me.” George had admitted as they walked through the empty town centre. They passed the Deli and clothes shops and banks that all looked so strange in the dark. 

Harry stopped. “Was I meant to?” 

And George brushed his fingers against Harry’s wrist, palms still pressed together from holding hands because that’s all Harry was sure he was allowed to do. “No, you weren’t meant to do anything. You just could have, if you wanted.”

“I did want to. I just didn’t know I could.” Harry whispered, and things had turned deep again so he added “And I said I would kiss you when you least expected it, and it sounds like you expected it in the movies.”

George grinned and started to walk again, so Harry skipped a few steps until they were side by side. “It sounded like a promise before, now it just sounds like a threat. I’m expecting a kiss tonight, but if I don’t get one because of what you said I’m going to be really upset.” And George just had to push that bottom lip out pathetically until Harry was grinning again.

“You sound quite desperate George.”

And George huffed out one of his giggles and knocked his shoulder into Harry’s, hard enough to make him stumble. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. I know your weakness.” Harry said darkly, but with a smile still splitting his face in two. And George opened his eyes wide and spread his grin wider before Harry yanked his hand out of George’s and startled tickling him. 

George’s shoulders shot up and his arms flailed around helplessly, trying to push Harry’s hands away but failing miserably because he couldn’t stop laughing. And soon George was against a building, snorting and squawking and struggling to breathe so Harry eased up and simply ran his fingers lightly across George’s torso, then his jaw, then his round cheeks. He pushed George’s fringe out of his wide eyes, and sighed because George was just watching every little thing he was doing with such rapt adoration that he felt a special kind of warmth spread through him. So he traced his fingertips back down along his cheeks and jaw and torso and pressed them back into George’s hands. And when George breathed out the breath he had been holding in, Harry looked up quickly and pressed his lips against George’s unsuspecting, slightly parted ones. 

When Harry felt George smile, he tilted his head and they were kissing properly, lips moving against each other wet and warm and tongues touching hesitantly, and Harry felt George’s hands pull away from his. But he didn’t have time to protest because one was cupping his jaw and the other was resting against the back of his neck, fingertips pushing up into his hair. 

And Harry pressed George tighter against the wall, his own hands holding George’s hips firmly against his before he pushed one of his hands up under the back of George’s shirt. 

George gasped into Harry’s lips and grinned, so Harry leaned back only enough so that George could giggle “Cold” before diving back in to the kiss that was quickly becoming the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced. 

 

They got home late. They’d decided to walk all the way back to George’s rather then call a cab. They’d suddenly got a rush of energy that they needed to burn off, and Harry figured they’d be better off walking the few kilometres home because it would be hard for him to be sitting in such close proximity to George in a cab without touching him in some way. 

George was like a soft towel fresh from the dryer, and Harry just wanted to hug him tight so he could soak in all that warmth and fluffiness. But it was surprisingly enough to just walk next to him, shoulders brushing and hands clenched together, sending each other small smiles and trying to talk but failing because their mouths were tired from the kiss, even if the rest of their bodies were still buzzing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot more flufficles!!

Harry was grinning so wide, it was disgusting. _They_ were disgusting and sickeningly cute but Harry couldn’t find himself to care all that much. 

Their parents figured that since Harry and George went on a proper date together, they should too. Meaning Harry and George got a night together alone in Harry’s house, and they decided to just spend it curled up in front of the TV. 

Squeezed into his Mum’s Snuggie, legs tangled together. George’s head was resting on his chest, his hair tickling Harry’s chin, and occasionally he would look up and smile sweetly before looking back to the TV with a blush. It was all just too beautiful, really. Their hands were grasped together so tight their palms were sweating, resting on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s thumb traced patterns on the back of George’s hand, and Harry was happy because it seemed to be the only place on George’s whole body that he wasn’t ticklish. 

“Harry?” George looked up when he asked, blowing hot breath against Harry’s jaw and blinking his big eyes slowly.

“Yeah?” Harry croaked back.

“Why are we watching a gardening show?”

And Harry grinned and said “I like gardening” because he couldn’t say _I didn’t notice. I’ve been watching something a lot prettier for the last hour_ because that would be too mushy. 

“Really?” he asked with a childlike wonder that made Harry’s heart clench right up. 

“No.” he sighed. “You hungry?”

And felt George’s shoulders pull up into a shrug from where they were pressed into is. “I don’t really want to move.”

Harry grinned and said “I can get us something.” And George clenched onto his hand tighter.

“I don’t want you to move either.” He whined with a small smile. Harry rolled his eyes and George elbowed him in the ribs with a snigger, and their little ball of cosiness was disrupted by tickles and laughter and both boys fighting to tug their arms out of the Snuggie so they could fight two-handed instead of one. 

But it meant their bodies were no longer restricted too, and soon George was straddling Harry’s lap. He was giggling madly and covering his torso with his long arms, occasionally shooting a hand out to grab at Harry’s sides. And he was flushed and his eyes were a little watery from laughter and he was just smiling so wide it was breathtaking. 

So Harry took George’s face in his hands and kissed his nose and his chin and his cheeks and finally his lips. It was slow and deep and a little toe-curling. It was breathy and warm and loud in the quiet room. And when George pulled back his eyes were brighter and his cheeks were redder and his grin was impossibly wide. 

“We’ve got to stop kissing after tickle fights. It’s a bit cliché.” George said, quiet and shy, looking up from under his lashes.

“I can’t really help it. I can’t think of doing anything else when you giggle like that.” Harry replied, just as shyly, and George blushed and looked away from Harry’s eyes and at his fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt. 

Harry grinned and pulled the hood of George’s hoodie up, and George peeked up at him, crinkling his nose. Harry muttered “Let’s go make some dinner, yeah?” and George rolled himself off of Harry’s lap. 

 

George just sat back against the bench and watched Harry fry up some chicken. They’d cut up meat and vegetables together, and pulled out rice and honey and soy sauce, and there wasn’t much more George could do without getting in the way so he just sat back. 

Harry was distracted by him quite easily. He’d left his hood up and his fringe was falling out the front of it, he had his hands resting in the front pocket of the green jumper and his tightly jeaned hips were cocked, his toes were pointing inwards and he was just the perfect mix of adorable and sexy. Harry’s fingers were twitching, they wanted to touch him so bad, so he cleared his throat and muttered “Come here.” 

And George was beside him in two steps. 

“What can I do?” he asked, eyes flicking between the frypan cooking chicken and the pot boiling rice. 

“You want to chuck the vegies in?”

And George grinned and grabbed handfuls of chopped vegetables, and Harry smiled because George was just so happy and eager to please; it was contagious. 

He was even more excited about the meal when it was finished. He kept saying how good it was, and how the snow peas were “just so crunchy!” and the chicken was perfect.

“It’s just a stir fry Georgey.” Harry laughed.

“It’s the first dinner we cooked together, though.” George pouted and Harry rolled his eyes, and it must have looked odd considering he was grinning so wide. 

 

They were snuggled up together on the couch when their parents came home. 

Harry was taking up the entire length, head resting on a couple of cushions piled on top of each other. He was lying on his side, facing the TV that was playing some Arnold Schwarzenegger action film, and George was lying on his back, shoulder pressed into Harry’s chest and head resting on one of Harry’s arms. Harry’s other arm was resting on George’s stomach, and again he was pretending to watch the movie but was too distracted by George, who had his eyes closed and his mouth a little open. 

Harry raised a finger to tug at George’s lower lip experimentally, and the boy just crinkled his nose up and let his head fall to the side, and Harry grinned. He pinched George’s nose and George groaned and muttered “Stop it” before rolling in to face Harry and hug his stomach, throwing his leg over Harry’s and gripping Harry’s shirt in his hand and snuggling his nose into Harry’s chest, eyes still closed.

And Harry hugged George to him and tried to close his eyes too but failed miserably because he couldn’t quite stop looking. 

Then Harry heard the front door open and he bolted upright and George rolled off the couch with a thump. 

“Why’d you do that?” He groaned sleepily, rubbing his eyes before blinking them up at Harry.

“Mum’s home.” He whispered.

“So? Not like we were doing anything.” George grumbled, climbing back up to sit next to Harry, who was thinking how it felt like a lot more then what he’d ever been caught doing. 

And George turned around to grin at their parents when they came giggling and stumbling into the lounge room, clearly having had too many wines.

“Harry! George!” his Mum crowed, and hugged both their heads to her chest, kissing their foreheads. “So good you’re still awake!”

“Why’s that?” George asked with a smile. 

“We went out of town for dinner!” she giggled, lifting her hands up and waving them around like it was some big announcement. Harry laughed and his Mum grabbed his head again to kiss it. 

“We grabbed this.” Dom added, holding out a piece of paper between the boys, waiting for one of them to take it. So Harry took it and rested it on his thigh so they both could read it. It was a pamphlet for a music competition. “They do it once a month. Just some local bands, but we asked about it and they said their always looking for more acts. Turns out the same one wins every time.” Dom added with a laugh, like he was recalling the punch line of a joke before he told it and couldn’t contain his laughter.

Harry looked to George and grinned anyway. But George was still looking down at the paper with wide eyes, chewing his bottom lip. “You want to do it?” Harry asked gently, and George snapped up like he’d forgotten Harry was there.

“Yeah.” He finally replied, and smiled a small smile that didn’t look at all real.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry organised a band practice the following day. The competition was only a little over a week away, and Harry knew that if they had any chance of beating Jaymi’s band then they would need to get practicing right away. They’d slacked off a bit lately. There weren’t many moments when all of them were free at the same time. Most of them worked or studied or both, and during the moments they were all free, they’d end up going over to Jaymi’s or JJ’s and hang out together. But Harry texted them all the morning after his Mum’s date with Dom, and they all dropped what they were doing to come over. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to play in front of people.” Niall said for the millionth time.

“How do we know we’re any good? We could be terrible and not even know.” Zayn muttered, tuning his guitar. 

Harry shook his head and said “I know what good is, and we’re it. We all sing well together, you can all play your instruments, and Liam’s song writing is pretty genius. We’ll be awesome, honest.”

“Are we better than Jaymi’s band though?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow, and Harry glared at him for being a downer. 

“We will be by next Saturday.” Harry promised. 

“Can we still go to JJ’s party tonight?”

Harry rolled his eyes because _come on_ , he wasn’t their Mum. “If you want. I’m still going.”

“With George?” Louis asked with an annoyingly knowing grin. He’d called Harry up after his and George’s first date, and Harry may have told him a little too much. Like how lovely and perfect and beautiful George was, and now Louis thought he knew everything. There was no way Harry was going to tell any of them about the night before. 

“Are you bringing Nick then?” Harry retorted, and Louis’ face fell. 

“He wouldn’t leave London for some party. And he’s got a set tonight.” And Harry did feel a little guilty. 

After their weekend in London, Harry grilled Louis about the mystery birthday hook up until he was read in the face and spilling everything. The guy’s name was Nick and Louis had heard him on the radio before so he’d just been excited that he got to go home with a semi-celebrity. But he wrote his number onto Nick’s fridge with a permanent marker, just in case Nick liked him enough, and the older man did. He called and they’d been speaking and Louis had a pretty big thing for Nick now, he just didn’t know how much Nick liked him back. 

“He’ll come to the competition if you ask him.” Harry suggested, and Louis shrugged and muttered a maybe. And because Harry still felt a little guilty, a feeling he was beginning to come to terms with, he added “I’m going with George, yeah.” And that just opened up the flood gates for Louis’ cooing and teasing. 

 

It turned out to be quite a big thing. 

It looked as if JJ had invited the whole Uni campus and then some. There were people crammed into every inch of space, and it took a whole lot of pushing and shoving for their small group to get outside where George and the boys were meant to be. 

Harry spotted them, grinning because George was squished between Jaymi and Olly, looking around at the kissing couples and the people doing body shots and some kind of wrestling match that was going on.

When he saw Harry, he jumped up and down on the spot and poked Jaymi and pointed in his direction and Harry had to laugh because George was ridiculous. When Harry got close enough, George let go of Jaymi and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, squeezing him tight. 

“Are you drunk, Georgey?” Harry asked with a laugh. 

George pinched Harry’s hip with a giggle and said “No, I only had one cider ‘cause someone else stole them all.” 

“I didn’t bring anything, sorry. I’m designated driver tonight.”

George grinned. “That’s okay.” Then he looked around them and waved his hand around and said “I didn’t even realise this many people could fit in this town.” 

Harry laughed and shrugged and hugged George to him again because he didn’t like not touching him. “Were their parties like this back home?”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t have been invited to them if there were.” 

“Why not?”

George crinkled up his nose and flicked his fringe out of his eyes and shrugged. “I didn’t have many friends.”

“Well that’s shit.” And George laughed shyly, probably because Harry’s voice was laced with that much disbelief. “Everyone here was in love with you as soon as you bloody walked in.”

“It’s ‘cause they didn’t know me when I was fat.” George said, cheeks turning a little pink. 

And Harry just stared at George, eyes wide because he couldn’t really imagine that. “Well that wouldn’t have mattered to anyone.” 

George shrugged. “I’m just saying that’s why I wasn’t popular back home, because I was bullied when I was fat and then it just continued even when I grew out of it.” 

Harry didn’t really know what to say, so he asked “Do you want to go somewhere quiet?” 

And George grinned and asked “Like a cupboard?” and Harry grabbed his hand and found the nearest empty room. 

He sat on the bed and was just about to ask something but George was on him, kissing him deep and tangling fingers in his curls, and it was all so sudden and hard that Harry fell back onto the bed with a whine.

George giggled against his lips and pulled Harry’s shirt up and disconnected their lips only to pull it all the way off. And all of Harry’s previous questions were flying out of his mind one by one because George was pulling off his own hoody and shirt. Then he was smiling, sitting up, straddling Harry’s hips and looking down with wide eyes hidden behind his fluffy fringe. And then he was giggling and undoing Harry’s jeans. 

Harry’s hand shot out to grab his wrist and George looked up, mouth open in shock. “I thought we could…”

“Why?” Harry asked at the same time George whispered, and he loosened his grip on George’s wrist because he looked ready to tear up. 

“I wanted to do something.” George muttered to their hands. “More than just kissing.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? We’ve only been on two dates. And I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to, or that you’re not ready for. You really don’t –“

George cut him off with a loud sigh. “I’ve been ready since I was sixteen. I just didn’t have any opportunities because no one liked me. I wasn’t saving myself or anything, it’s just what happened. I’m a nineteen year old virgin, and I didn’t just want to do it with anyone because I’m embarrassed and I don’t want to be shit for someone and get laughed at. And I know you won’t laugh at me, so I want to just do it already.” And with that George was attacking his pants again and managed to get them past his thighs before Harry could grab at them.

“What if I’m not ready?”

George let go of his pants and rolled off of him. Then he had a hand on his face that wasn’t quite covering his blush. “Why don’t you want me?” 

“I do, of course I do!” Harry said quickly, trying to pull George’s hand away because he needed to see his eyes. 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

And Harry breathed in deep because he thought he could get away with it for at least a little while longer. With hiding the truth and avoiding questions. And he was feeling too exposed, with his pants halfway down his legs and his chest bare and the boy he really liked staring hard from beside him. “Can we do something else first? I can suck you off. Have you ever been sucked off?” 

George blushed and shook his head and threw his hand back to cover his eyes. “I haven’t done anything.” He whispered quietly, as if he didn’t want Harry to hear. 

“Then we should start off with something small. Well, small _er_. You want to do that?”

George rolled on his side to face Harry, then grabbed Harry’s hand quick as a flash and rested it on his stomach. “It feels a bit forced now, doesn’t it?” 

And Harry smiled and kissed George quickly on the lips and pulled back just enough so the tips of their noses were touching. Then George grinned and pushed their mouths together and within moments he was pulling Harry on top of him, sliding his hands down Harry’s sides and along his back. And Harry kicked off his jeans and licked into George’s mouth and blindly struggled to get the jeans off the boy that was writhing underneath him. 

George was breathing little moans into Harry’s mouth. Harry rutted down against George’s clothed erection and repeated the motion until George was groaning. Harry moved his lips to suck at George’s jaw and throat and collarbones, and George’s breathing was getting more and more ragged. 

“Ha-Harry.” George moaned. “I’m, I might come. Just from this, and that’s not – fu-uck. I thought we – you-“

“You want me to suck you?” Harry asked, lips moving against George’s throat so he could taste the word before it spilled out. 

“Yes.” George groaned, so Harry lifted himself up and shuffled down so he was hovering over George’s crotch. And he pulled down George’s jocks and slid his mouth over the head before wrapping his hand gently around the base. 

“Fuck.” George groaned, and Harry looked up to where George had a hand thrown across his eyes and the other fisting his hair, and Harry smiled around the dick in his mouth before taking a bit more in. 

He pressed the pad of his tongue against the underside as he moved forward and back, bringing his hand to meet his lips. And George groaned and cursed and started to rock his hips up, pushing his cock further down Harry’s throat. And Harry pushed his own underwear down and took his cock in his hand, stroking himself as George fucked up into his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come, Harry. I’m, is, I-“ he stuttered, and Harry increased the pace of his hand on his cock and held George’s hips down with his forearm. He pulled back a little and George was coming down his throat with a shout, the taste and sound and sight of George bringing about Harry’s own orgasm. 

Harry swallowed and George whined, and Harry pulled off and flopped down on the pillow beside George. Who was grinning so wide it looked painful. 

“Can I ki-“ but Harry beat him to it. He kissed George’s lips and nose and lips again. And George made a small noise in his throat when their tongues met. Between a groan and a whine. 

And Harry pulled back to ask “What’s wrong?”

And George giggled and shrugged and said with a grin “Nothing at all.”


	16. Chapter 16

Harry found it a bit strange, the way George would change conversation whenever he brought up the competition. 

He would be telling George about their practices, or asking about his, and George would just shut down. When they were all trying to figure out travel arrangements, nine boys all shoved onto Louis’ couch, George was the only one who wouldn’t commit to anything. 

When Liam asked if he needed a lift with him, George shrugged and said his Dad was probably going to take him. And when Jaymi then asked if maybe George’s Dad could drive a few people, George shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what he’s doing yet, I can’t promise anything.” He muttered to the floor. 

And if that was it, the only odd thing he did that day, then it wouldn’t have seemed suspicious. 

But he left the room when Jaymi and Niall were talking about how excited they were, and glared at JJ when he opened his mouth to tell a story from one of their band practices. When Harry asked Jaymi what song they were going to sing, George cleared his throat and shook his head with wide scared eyes. And Harry didn’t get any of it. 

When George had left to go to the toilet for the third time in an hour, everyone in the room watched and as soon as he was out the door, everyone turned to Harry.

“What’s going on then?” Jaymi asked, eyes in slits.

And Harry shrugged. “I was hoping you would know.”

“It doesn’t seem like he’s upset at Harry, though, does it?” Liam asked with crinkled up eyes and a slight frown. 

“It’s pretty obvious he’s worried about the competition.” Louis chimed in.

Josh shook his head. “But he’s done loads of gigs back home, he’s told us.”

“So it’s got to be Harry.” 

Harry looked back to Jaymi. “I don’t think it’s me. He’s been completely normal with me unless I bring up this Saturday night, then he stops talking.”

And when the door opened again, everyone was completely silent. George blinked, three slow times Harry counted, then looked to the ground.

“Harry, can we go?” he muttered, just barely loud enough for him to hear. 

“What did he say?” Harry heard Niall’s attempt at a whisper to Louis. 

“Yeah, we can go.” Harry answered as he stood, giving Jaymi a look that he hoped George missed because it was pretty harsh. He tried to put as much _I told you so_ into it as he could.

 

They were silent on the bus back to George’s. Whenever Harry opened his mouth to say something, George gave him a sad pleading look up through his fringe and the words went straight out of Harry’s mind. He didn’t like seeing George like this, he wasn't used to it, and he didn’t really know what to do. So he stayed quiet until they got into George’s room, and sat on the bed, and George was lying back and just staring up at him. 

Harry lay down and stared right back. 

“What if we win?”

Harry creased his eyebrows a little, and he felt his mouth clench up into a pout when really he should have been saying something. 

George looked up to the roof, and Harry reached out to touch his hand. So George looked back and whispered “Would you be mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

George shrugged. Then he was rolling on his side to face Harry, pulling their tangled hands up to watch as he played with Harry’s fingers. It felt nice, but he wished George could look at him. “I don’t want to win if you’re going to get mad or upset.” he breathed into their hands.

“But why would I get mad or upset if you win?”

Their eyes finally meet, just for a moment. “Because you don’t like to lose, and if I win you lose.”

And Harry gets that, because he was cruel to George before when he was just the boy that took his job. And he wished that he’d never been that to George, someone ruthless and unapproachable. “I think if you win, I’d win too. Just a little bit, in the ways that matter.” George looked back at him, holding his gaze this time. “I’ll always be sorry that I was a dick to you. You never deserved anyone’s cruelty, and I hate that I’m on the list of people who have made you suffer. But I really do care about you George, and I’d never wish for you to lose in anything. I want you to have everything that you want, and I think I’d be happier for you if you won then I’d be for myself if I did. Don’t you think that means something?” 

George nodded, just the slightest little up-and-down of his head, cheek mushed into the pillow and eyes dropping down to Harry’s mouth. So Harry leaned in to press their lips together in the lightest of kisses, and when he pulled back George followed him. 

They lay pressed together on their sides, George’s fingers gripping Harry’s curls in one hand and his fingers in the other, trapped between their hearts. Harry’s free hand was resting on the back of George’s neck, fingertips digging in a little when their tongues met between their lips and Harry swallowed one of George’s gasps. Their legs tangled together and Harry rocked back a little so George tumbled over on top of him. And when George’s thigh pressed down into Harry’s crotch, he sucked in a breath and pulled back from the kiss. And both of George’s hands were in his air, forcing their lips back together as he rocked his thigh back down to give more friction. 

“George.” Harry murmured against his lips, and the boy pulled back with flushed cheeks and red lips and sad eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” George chewed at his lip and Harry’s heart broke a little. 

“I’m scared of hurting you. I don’t want to be another bad memory for you.” He admitted, because what was one more truth to the rest that he’d already spilled in that bed. 

“But I don’t understand why you think that you will be. We’re – it’s just sex isn’t it? That’s what everyone says.” 

“Is it just sex to you? Don’t you want it to be meaningful, your first time? Something you’ll remember with at least a little bit of fondness?” And when George shrugged, Harry added “I’m worried that you won’t remember it that way if it’s with me.”

“But I want it _because_ of you. I know I said that I’d never done it because I didn’t want to be embarrassed, but I just thought you wanted to hear that because you were scared of it meaning something for us. But I could have had sex by now, easy, if I wanted to. And I didn’t want to until Louis’ birthday, when you were being sweet and gentle and careful with me. But then you got weird when you found out I was a virgin and you stopped wanting me and so I thought it was because you were scared of me being clingy or something. But you want it to mean something to me, don’t you?” Harry nodded. “And it would mean more than anything if it was with you. You care about me, you said that, so I know it will be good. Just the fact that it’s you will make it good and memorable and special and all that other stuff you want it to be. So can we stop talking about it and do it?” 

George was right, and Jaymi was right because it had always been George's choice. And Harry should have known that he would be George's because what they had now between them meant so much more then what sex ever did. Harry only had to nod and George was on him.


	17. Chapter 17

George’s breathing was ragged. It was like he’d never done this before; sung in front of people.

The bands that had played so far were pretty horrendous, covering classic pub songs. There was only one other band whose members looked even remotely close to their age.

“I reckon their combined age would be at least 1000.” Jaymi said, nodding his head towards one group of guys who were all bald with pot bellies. 

“Speaking of dinosaurs.” Niall joked, nudging Louis until he turned around to spot Nick, waving at them from the bar. 

Louis jabbed Niall in the ribs with one hand and waved back with the other, excusing himself from their little group with a grin. 

Harry watched as Louis walked over, hips with a little more sway to them, and had to smile when Nick grabbed his best mate and kissed him deep.

“You alright?” he asked George, who couldn’t seem to stand on the same leg for very long; he kept switching between the two with little bounces. 

George looked back at Harry, wide eyes finally leaving the band that was trying to do a rock cover of Blondie. “You know how Dad said I had quite a fan base back home? Well, he was talking about himself. He’s my fan base. And when I said I’d done gigs back home it was sort of an exaggeration of the truth. Like, we performed at family parties. Our audience were family, and they had to like us. ” 

Harry grinned. “I guess you’re in the same boat as all of us then. None of us have left our garages.” And George nodded but didn’t look anymore settled, so Harry leant in close to mutter in his ear “What will we do after this, sex-wise?” 

George looked back to Harry with his big brown eyes stretched wide. Then he blushed and grinned and Harry wondered if he was thinking about the other night, their first time. 

When they removed each other’s clothing between slow kisses, and lay down beside each other with grins on their faces until their nerves were settled. When Harry climbed on top of George, holding himself up with one hand as the other was used to slip fingers inside of him, eyes fixed on George’s, watching for the slightest show of discomfort. And George’s breath hitched and his back arched up and Harry pulled away to settle himself between his thighs. He’d watched George watch him, smallest smile on his lips when Harry rolled on a condom and covered it in lube. And George sat up quickly to kiss Harry one more time before flopping back down, lying his thighs over Harry’s and nodding. 

“What have you got in mind?” George asked, cocking his head and smiling shyly, as if all worries about singing on stage were lost on him. 

“I dunno, whatever you want is more than fine by me.” 

George grinned and shrugged his shoulders and threw his arms over Harry’s neck to kiss him quick and light, and Harry had to laugh at his sudden mood change. 

And when Union J were called up to perform, George’s smile dropped so Harry kissed him until it was back. “You’ll be amazing.” He whispered into his jaw, and George nodded and picked up his guitar and joined his friends on the small makeshift stage to the sound of Harry’s embarrassingly loud claps and whoops. So George sent Harry a grin and rolled his eyes, and Harry didn’t ever care that that was his thing and George did it better. He’d stopped caring about that a while ago, really, because George did everything a little better and maybe that’s why Harry loved him. 

 

“I can’t believe we lost to _Fat, Bald and Old the Third_.” Jaymi snapped, arms crossed and staring daggers up at the group of men accepting their award. It was a free dinner for each of them. 

“They win every month boys, don’t worry about it.” A lady said from beside them. “You were all great, really.” 

“Thanks.” Jaymi muttered back with a small smile. 

“It does suck though, doesn’t it? Losing to someone that we know we’re better then.” George asked with a slight frown. 

“You win some, you lose some.” Harry said with a shrug, and Louis punched him in the arm.

“Ugh, sometimes I really want the angry Harry back.” Louis snapped. “You should be just as mad as us.”

“I can’t be bothered. Plus, I won’t be losing in everything tonight.” And with a wink to George, Louis was groaning and Jaymi was laughing and George himself was blushing bright. 

 

They were back at Harry’s, whole house to themselves for the night and Harry didn’t want to waste a minute of it. 

So he and George settled on the couch, and just lay together, TV on for background noise, talking between kisses. And Harry wondered when this sort of thing became so important to him; having someone to talk to and cuddle and kiss gently and it be enough. 

George’s eyes began to droop, until Harry muttered “Is this how you want to spend the night?” into his cheek and his eyes shot open again. He shook his head frantically and rolled himself off the couch, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him onto the floor. 

Harry laughed and stumbled after the boy that was skipping off into his room. When he got there, George was already on the bed, pulling off his jeans.

“You’re keen.”

“Shut up.” George retorted with a grin, and pulled at the hem of Harry’s shirt until he got the hint and took it off. 

“You know some people find this the sexiest bit, taking off each other’s clothes. It can be foreplay.”

“I don’t want the fore, I just want the play.” George pouted as he undid Harry’s trousers, and Harry couldn’t help it, he had to kiss the pout away. 

“Everyone needs the fore. Where would we be without the fore, George?” 

And George giggled and shook his head, like it was endearing that he had an idiot for a boyfriend. He pulled his hoody up, static forcing his hair into all different directions. And with George like this, mussed hair and red lips and bright eyes and pink cheeks, Harry was tugging his pants down with a new fervour.

“Do you know what you want to do yet?” 

George watched as Harry climbed over him and stayed, hovering and kissing along George’s neck until he giggled out an answer. “I liked what we did last time. With me on the bottom? I like that.” 

Harry nodded and George giggled again, because Harry was kissing down along George’s chest and stomach and his hair was following after, brushing lightly against his skin. He placed his hands on George’s hips, thumbs pressing against his hipbones, and he took George into his mouth. 

George gasped and Harry pulled back just enough to ask for the lube from the top drawer. 

His fingers slick, Harry pushed one inside as he took George back into his mouth and licked and sucked until George was moaning for another. 

And Harry pulled off to add another finger, watching George bight his lip and furrow his brow and clench his hand into fists. When he slipped in a third and nudged at his prostate, George pulled his legs up to wrap them around Harry. He grinned as George pressed his heels into his back, then stroked George’s hip with his spare thumb. “You ready?” he asked, and George groaned out a _yes_. When he asked for a condom from the draw, George sighed in frustration and rifled through the draw until he found one, throwing it at Harry’s head and flopping back down onto the bed, heels digging into Harry again as if to say _keep going_. 

“Selfish.” Harry joked, and George blushed and pushed his fringe out of his eyes.

“Please?” he asked, breathing heavy and slow and his voice a soft whine.

But Harry was already lining up, condom on and slicked and his hands lifting George’s knees to cant his hips up. 

George sucked in a breath when Harry pushed in, slow and careful. And George nodded and Harry pulled out a little to rock back in, but George was shaking his head and muttering _more_ so Harry sped up the pace and dug his fingertips into George’s thighs and moaned because George was clenching around him. 

“Relax.”

“No, ‘s good.” George groaned back. “It’s really good. Harry, you’re so good.” He blabbered, like how he’d done their first time. When Harry was nervous about making it good and George knew just what to say to put him at ease. 

George arched his back when Harry took his shaft in his hand, pumping up and down and drawing out soft cries. “So good.” He moaned again, and Harry had to clench his eyes shut and halt his hips to stop himself from coming. But George was too eager, pushing back against Harry and up into his hand and back down again. And Harry could have stayed like that, with George doing all the work, huffing out little breaths from exertion as he used Harry in whatever way he wanted. And Harry wouldn’t mind, he would like it actually, because he would be George’s in whatever way he needed him to be. 

Harry was coming, pushing his hips forward and his cock into George. And George was coming too, as if he’d been waiting for Harry to let go first so he could follow on behind him. 

 

“I wanted you to win.” George muttered, when Harry had pulled off the condom and chucked it away and cleaned George’s chest. They were lying now, facing each other, arms and legs tangled and looking down, in the little light they had, Harry couldn’t tell whose was whose. 

“I think the winner is the one who lasts the longest.” Harry said with a grin, and he felt George’s hand nudge him in the ribs. 

“I meant the competition. I wanted you to win it. You know how you said that you would be happier for me if I won, then for yourself if you won?” Harry nodded. “I feel like that too. What do you think that means?”

And Harry grinned and pressed his lips against George’s to mutter “Everything.”


End file.
